Sophronia Smith (1803-1896)
}} Biography Sophronia Smith Stoddard McCleary was sibling from the Joseph Smith family that was instrumental in the founding of the Mormon Religion and establishment of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. She appears to be an active member of the church, moving with the main body from New York to Kirtland which she remarried there in 1838 and then to Nauvoo Illinois, participating in temple ordinances there in 1846. The Smith Family Moved to Royalton, Windsor Co., Vermont, 1804; to Sharon, Windsor Co., by Aug. 1804; to Tunbridge, by Mar. 1808; to Royalton, by Mar. 1810; to Lebanon, Grafton Co., New Hampshire, 1811; to Norwich, Windsor Co., 1813; and to Palmyra, Ontario Co., New York, 1816–Jan. 1817. There they Joined Western Presbyterian Church of Palmyra, early 1820s. She Married first Calvin W. Stoddard, 30 Dec. 1827, at Palmyra, Wayne Co., New York. (Stoddard Family Bible, ca. 1826–1836. Copy of genealogical information under “Sophronia Smith Family Bible,” in Joseph Smith Sr. Family Reunions Files, 1972–2003. CHL.) They Lived at Macedon, Wayne Co., 1830. (1830 U.S. Census, Macedon, Wayne Co., NY, 99) Baptized into LDS church, possibly 1830. Migrated to Kirtland, Geauga Co., Ohio, with Lucy Mack Smith company of Fayette, Seneca Co., New York, branch members, 1831. (Smith, Lucy Mack. Biographical Sketches of Joseph Smith the Prophet and His Progenitors for Many Generations. Liverpool: S. W. Richards, 1853. ) They lived at Chardon, Geauga Co., by 1832.(Joseph Smith Journal, 29 Nov. 1832.) Husband died, 1836. (Stoddard Family Bible, ca. 1826–1836. Copy of genealogical information under “Sophronia Smith Family Bible,” in Joseph Smith Sr. Family Reunions Files, 1972–2003. CHL.) Married second to William McCleary, 11 Feb. 1838, at Kirtland. (Geauga Co., OH, Probate Court, Marriage Records, vol. C, p. 262, microfilm 873,461, U.S. and Canada Record Collection, FHL; Stoddard Family Bible.) They Left Ohio for Far West, Caldwell Co., Missouri, May 1838. (per letter of her brother Don Carlos to Joseph Smith circa July 1838, recorded in Joseph Smith Journal) Fled to Illinois, Feb. 1839. (Smith, Lucy Mack. Biographical Sketches of Joseph Smith the Prophet and His Progenitors for Many Generations.) Lived at Macedonia (later Webster), Hancock Co., Illinois, 1843. (JS, Journal, 1–2 Apr. 1843.) Lived at Tennessee, McDonough Co., Illinois, 1860. (US Census) Received into RLDS church, 8 Apr. 1873, based on original baptism. Died at Fountain Green, Hancock Co. (Obituary for Sophronia Smith McCleary, Saints’ Herald, 1 Oct. 1876, 607.) She married Calvin W. Stoddard on December 2, 1827 in Palmyra, Wayne County, New York. He died in 1836. She married William McCleary on February 11th, 1838 in Kirtland, Lake County, Ohio. He died in 1846. Temple records indicate that they were sealed on January 27th, 1846. She may have died in Colchester or in Fountain Green, IL, Her grave marker (located in Mount Auburn Cemetery in Colchester, Illinois) indicates that she died on August 28, 1871, but she may have died July 22, 1876. Her daughter was Maria Stoddard Woolley. Vital Records * 1803-May-17 : Birth Record - Tunbridge Twp, Orange Co, Vermont - Daughter of Joseph & Lucy Smith * 1846-Jan-27 : Nauvoo Temple sealing record to her second husband. * 1860 : US Census Record - Tennessee Township, McDonough County, Illinois References * Joseph Smith Papers Project - Listings for Sophronia Smith. * Find-A-Grave Memorial #47641958 - Gravesite of Sophronia Smith Stoddard McCleary. * History of Sophronia Smith - The most detailed history of Sophronia is found here on the Joseph Smith Sr Family History Archives